


Doctor's Orders

by A_Lynn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Black Badge Division, F/F, Hospital, Relationship(s), Revenants, Sex, Sexy Times, Vaginal Fingering, Wayhaught - Freeform, haughtdamn, officer dimples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lynn/pseuds/A_Lynn
Summary: Wynonna visits Nicole in the hospital after she’s been shot during Black Badge’s raid of Bobo’s camp. Waverly is upset that Nicole didn’t tell her about their plans to infiltrate the camp and the sexual tension between them isn't helped when the Doctor orders Nicole to abstain from sex for the next few weeks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the Wayhaught fandom, so any feedback is much appreciated! This chapter is just an introduction of the subsequent chapters to come as Waverly and Nicole's relationship picks up. Let me know what you think! Comments and critiques are welcome and appreciated.

“Hey there Haughstuff” Wynonna announced her presence as she walked into Nicole’s hospital room and pulled up a chair next to her bed. “How are you doing honey?”.

“Hey!” Nicole laughed confusedly, furrowing her brow slightly as Wynonna took a seat next to her. She was certainly surprised, but in a good way. She wasn’t expecting Wynonna to come and visit her in the hospital. “What are you doing here?” she asked Wynonna who, despite typically having a hardened look about her, was actually looking at her quite tenderly. “ I wasn’t expecting you to drop by”.

“Hey now, give me some credit. I know I’m busy and all, what with kicking serious Revenant butt all day long like a badass” Wynonna said sarcastically, causing Nicole to smile, “ but I can at least take some time off to visit my sister’s girlfriend in the hospital”.

Nicole’s smiled. It made her happy that Wynonna had no problem thinking of her as Waverly’s girlfriend; she even seemed to like it. 

“Oh and before I forget” Wynonna leaned in, her voice having lowered to a whisper, “I brought you some real fluids that will actually help you get better, not whatever it is they’re giving you here” Wynonna said as she gestured to Nicole’s IV drip before she pulled two bottles of beer out from where she had been concealing them inside her jacket. 

Nicole laughed gently. “Thank you Wynonna. I can always count on you to have the good stuff” she said, accepting one of the beers that Wynonna had just popped the top off of. 

“Cheers” Wynonna said, grinning at Nicole mischievously as they clinked their bottles together before taking a swig of her beer. 

Nicole grinned back before she took a sip of her own beer. It was always nice to have a drink with Wynonna. She had never had such a good relationship with a sibling of one of her girlfriends before. Of course Waverly wasn’t just one of her girlfriends, she was different. And Wynonna wasn’t just her girlfriend’s sister, Nicole considered her a friend. She was wildly entertaining and, though tough on the outside, was actually quite sensitive. In a way, by getting to know Wynonna better, she was also getting to know Waverly more intimately. Nicole knew about Waverly’s past with her parents and not having much of her family around as she grew up, but she knew that Wynonna had always been a role model for Waverly, even if they did have their problems. She was glad that Waverly had someone like Wynonna to protect her, not that she needed protecting though. And Nicole could definitely see similarities between the two sisters. They were both quick tempered but passionate, and also incredibly sincere and genuine. The Earp women were unlike anyone she had ever met before, but in the best way possible.

Wynonna was certainly glad as well to have this relationship with Nicole. She had never liked Champ, much less have been willing to sit down and drink a beer with him. Wynonna thought she drank a lot, but Champ... there was someone who drank way too much. At least it made her more relaxed and funny. Drinking just made Champ a horny pig. She couldn’t describe how over the moon she was that Waverly had finally found someone like Nicole who was smart as a whip, could hold her liquor, not to mention had a killer body. 

“Have you heard from Waverly?” Nicole asked hopefully, breaking Wynonna’s thoughts.

“Hey, I’m not enough of an Earp for you that you have to bring up my kid sister?” Wynonna joked as she playfully nudged Nicole. 

“Oh God Wynonna, that’s not what I meant” Nicole assured her, even though she knew Wynonna was just kidding around. “It means a lot to me that you came. You’re the first visitor that I’ve had”.

“I know” Wynonna smiled gently, placing her hand on Nicole’s comfortingly for a few moments before removing it, surprised at herself that she had shown such uncharacteristic tenderness. “For the record, Dolls wanted to come too, but we agreed that only one of us could take the time off to make it down here. There’s still work that needs to be done at Black Badge before the end of the night. Anyways, he thought it would be better if I came. As for Waverly, she’s on her way right now. In fact, I’m surprised she hasn’t found a way to teleport here. When I called her to tell her what had happened she lost her shit. I told her that you were okay but she was clearly flipping out at the mere thought of something happening to you. I had to have Gus lock her up in Shorty’s to give her a chance to calm down before she drove herself over here and potentially landed herself in this place too” Wynonna said as she gestured around Nicole’s hospital room.

As if right on cue, Waverly burst into the room, looking disheveled and more frightened than Nicole had ever seen her. 

“Ah, speak of the devil” Wynonna said as she rose from her seat. “All yours baby girl” she said to her younger sister, gesturing towards the recently vacated chair.

“See you around Haughtshot” Wynonna winked to Nicole as they clinked beers one last time. “If the nurse asks where you got that” Wynonna gestured to Nicole’s beer with her own, “I was never here”. With that, Wynonna turned on her heels and made her way to the door. 

Passing by Waverly on her way out, Wynonna leaned her head down slightly at her little sister and whispered “Be gentle with her Waves, she’s just survived a bullet. Oh and don’t take that beer away from her, she deserves it. Dude, she’s kind of a badass”. She then kissed her sister on the cheek as she exited the room, waving goodbye to Nicole as she closed the door behind her.

“Are you alright? Where are you hurt? How badly? Who the hell did this?” Waverly bombarded Nicole as she hurriedly approached Nicole’s bedside and grabbed her free hand. Nicole’s heart did a tiny flip as she felt Waverly’s hands on her own. 

“I’m alright, I promise. It’s just a small bullet wound in my right thigh, not bad at all.” she replied, aware that she had ignored Waverly’s last question. 

Waverly sighed, relieved that Nicole was alive and in one piece. “But who did this to you?” she asked again. 

Nicole didn’t answer, hoping that by ignoring the question she wouldn’t have to answer it, but after seeing the look in Waverly’s eyes, she knew she had to answer eventually. 

“Bobo” Nicole answered hesitantly. “I was on a Black Badge mission with Wynonna and Dolls” she quickly added, hoping to ward off some of Waverly’s imminent frustration if she simply explained what had happened. “We raided Bobo’s camp up in the woods and he shot me. Wynonna and Dolls got me out and brought me here. But it’s really nothing Waves! Just a little more than a flesh wound”. 

“JUST a flesh wound?!” Waverly threw her arms up in frustration, dropping Nicole’s hand. “And exactly how long were you planning this raid?!”. 

Yep, this is it, thought Nicole. The part where Waverly would really flip out. They had only been dating for about two months, and this was already shaping into what was becoming their first fight. Even though she wanted to protect Waverly, Nicole would never lie to her. She respected her too much. She braced herself for the explosion as she said quietly, “a week”. 

“A WEEK?!” Waverly erupted, to which Nicole cringed slightly. “Nicole Haught, you and my sister, not to mention Dolls, were planning to raid Bobo’s camp for an entire week and you didn’t tell me? I could’ve been there, I could have helped try to protect you!” Waverly had never been more furious. 

Despite knowing that she was in a lot of hot water right now, Nicole’s defenses melted slightly at hearing Waverly call her by her full name.

“I am this close from killing you, Wynonna, and Dolls myself” Waverly said through clenched teeth, though both women knew that it was an obvious lie. Still, neither one of them pointed it out. They both knew that Waverly would never kill Nicole, and she certainly couldn’t kill Dolls even if she tried. As for killing Wynonna, that bit was possible.

“Look, you can kill me if you want to” Nicole started “but I won’t let you kill Wynonna and Dolls. I’m the one who offered to help them. I’m a cop, we go where the danger is, remember? And they’re the ones who got me out of there alive. So please, if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me” she finished.

“Oh I am mad at you, Nicole Haught. FURIOUS, even” Waverly shouted angrily, but then softened her body and tone. How could she be mad at the gorgeous girl in front of her? Who, without hesitation, had volunteered and put her life on the line to help her sister defeat the revenants that had plagued the Earps for so long? Realizing that she might have let her emotions get the better of her, Waverly tenderly grabbed Nicole’s hand again before softly adding, “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. Or that after all you did to help my sister and our cause, that you don’t deserve some reward for your bravery”. 

Waverly bent forward and pressed her lips gently to Nicole’s. Nicole wasn’t expecting this considering how angry Waverly had been at her, but she gladly parted her lips to accept Waverly’s tender kiss, which was cut shorter than she would have liked when Waverly pulled back.

“I’m sorry I blew up at you” she whispered, tracing Nicole’s jaw with her other hand. “It wasn’t fair of me. I’ve been mad my entire life at the things that I can’t control, and I can’t control what happens to you or if you get hurt. It drives me crazy. But I shouldn’t have yelled at you. Bobo and those damn revenants are the ones I’m furious at. To be honest-” Waverly stopped, blushing slightly before averting her eyes from Nicole’s and continuing in a lower voice “your bravery is really sexy” she finished in a barely audible whisper, still not making eye contact.

“Hey, look at me” Nicole smiled as Waverly brought her eyes back to meet her girlfriend’s. “You find bravery attractive do you?”

“I think tall, brave, redheaded, revenant-fighting cops are attractive. And I only know one of those” Waverly replied with a shy smile. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Waves. I know that I should have” Nicole replied. While she hated having Waverly mad at her, she did agree that it was justified. She never should have tried to keep the mission a secret from her, and while she probably would have insisted that Waverly not participate in the raid, they were all in this together. She knew how much it hurt Waverly to be left out as she had been for so much of her life, and she vowed never to do that to her again. “I won’t ever keep you in the dark again. I hope you’ll forgive me”.

Of course she could. Nicole was right, she was just doing her job. Waverly knew that. She also knew that one day she was going to make Bobo pay deeply for this. “Hey” she whispered as she gently crawled into Nicole’s small hospital bed with her, intertwining their fingers again as she laid her head to rest on Nicole’s shoulder. After she had settled, careful not to stir the bed too much so as not to cause Nicole any pain, she began drawing small figure eights on the inside of Nicole’s hand with her thumb. “Of course I forgive you baby” she said softly. “And besides, just think of all the ways that you can make it up to me” she said slyly, aware that her girlfriend had just blushed even though she wasn’t looking at her.

Deciding to check if she was right, she looked up at Nicole. Indeed, Nicole’s face had turned such a bright shade of red that it rivaled the color of her hair. Waverly smiled as she closed the gap between their lips.

Once again, Nicole gladly accepted Waverly’s lips against hers. If being in the hospital was good for anything, it was to get your girlfriend to kiss you over and over again to make you feel better. Being so close to Waverly, Nicole could smell her perfume. No matter how deeply she made her breaths she couldn’t seem to breathe the honey smell in deep enough. After being in the hospital smelling disinfectant all day the one thing she desperately needed was the sweet smelling scent of Waverly Earp.

Waverly gently slipped her tongue into Nicole’s mouth, causing Nicole’s heart rate to pick up, which in turn caused her heart monitor to start beeping loudly. Nicole’s face flushed once more as the monitor revealed exactly just how turned on she was, and her embarrassment was not helped as a nurse came running into the room at the sound of the high-pitched beeping. 

“What is going on in here? No visitors are allowed in the bed!” she reprimanded Waverly. “And where did you get that?” she gestured frustratedly to the semi-finished beer in Nicole’s hand. 

“Give me that!” she snapped as she took the beer from Nicole. Nicole didn’t mind though, she had almost finished it and it freed up her other hand so she could focus it on Waverly. “Who gave you -” the nurse started until realization dawned in her face. “Wynonna Earp!” she growled as she left the room in a huff, Wynonna’s name echoing down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly takes some time off from Shorty’s in order to take care of Nicole at her apartment after she’s discharged from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who left comments and kudos on the first chapter. It meant so much to me! Here is Chapter 2, enjoy! Comments and critiques are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Also, in a couple of other fics that I've read some authors have called Nicole's cat "Calamity Jane", so I stuck with it.

Waverly flipped the pages of her book quietly, not wanting to wake Nicole who had spent the last several hours of the evening napping against her chest. Nicole had been taking a lot of naps lately and Waverly was glad. Being on the force made for a very erratic sleep schedule for Nicole and Waverly was happy that she could finally catch up on all of the hours that she had sacrificed working double shifts. Gus had given her paid leave from Shorty’s for a week and a half so that she could take care of Nicole and Waverly had never been more grateful in her life. It amazed her how amazing and supportive everyone was being about her dating the young officer. They all seemed to love Nicole which Waverly could not have been more thrilled about. 

Waverly had just started a new chapter when Nicole stirred slowly and woke. “Oh I’m so sorry baby” Nicole yawned sleepily as she removed herself from the spot she had been sleeping on Waverly’s chest, realizing that she had rendered Waverly immobile for however long she had been asleep. 

“Sorry for what? I loved every moment of it” Waverly replied honestly, regretting that Nicole had moved.

“What time is it?” Nicole asked, yawning as she looked up at Waverly from her new spot atop her pillow. 

“6:30. You were out for 3 hours.That’s good, you obviously needed it” Waverly answered with a smile.

“I’m so sorry you couldn’t get up” Nicole replied guiltily. 

“I could’ve, I chose not to” Waverly corrected her. “Would you stop worrying about me honey? I’m fine. I actually got a lot of reading done. And I loved getting to cuddle you” Waverly grinned, remembering how good it felt to have Nicole rest against her. She had never craved physical touch from anyone in her entire life before she met Nicole. The smallest, most inane things were what Waverly loved the absolute most about their physical relationship. The way Nicole’s arm lay across her abdomen when they were cuddling, how Nicole would absent mindedly trace patterns on Waverly’s skin with her thumb whenever they held hands, the way Nicole’s body seemed to mold perfectly to hers whenever they hugged. 

They had never been together sexually since Waverly had told Nicole that she wanted to take things slowly, and Nicole was more than willing to wait however long she needed to until Waverly was ready to get intimate. She had told her to take her time and not feel rushed, that she would be there whenever Waverly felt the time was right. Nicole Haught was many things but impatient was not one of them, something that Waverly greatly admired about her. When the doctor had ordered Nicole not to engage in strenuous activity for 2 weeks, including sex, Waverly had thought that it wouldn’t be an issue, but she was starting to think that maybe she had been wrong.

Every time Waverly would kiss Nicole she found herself not wanting to stop, fantasizing about pinning her girlfriend down against her bed and showing her just how she felt about her, only to remember the doctor’s rules. If only Nicole wasn’t hurt, then they could...

“Anyway” Waverly began, trying to distract herself from the fantasy that had begun to take shape in her head, “Are you hungry? It’s almost dinnertime”

“Yeah actually, I am” Nicole answered. “Are you?” She didn’t want to make Waverly cook for her unless she was also hungry. Waverly had been watching over her for the past week or so until she was able to go back to work and Nicole had absolutely loved having her here, but that didn’t stop her from feeling guilty that Waverly had sacrificed her time to be here with her. Waverly had offered of course and wouldn’t take no for an answer, but Nicole didn’t want her to do any more work than she absolutely had to. 

“I am. We can eat together” Waverly answered her question with a smile. “What do you feel like?”

“Tacos?” Nicole suggested through a sleepy smile. 

“Ooh, nice choice babe” Waverly said approvingly as she got up from her side of Nicole’s bed. “It shouldn’t be long. I’ll be back in a few minutes” she said as she left the bedroom and made her way towards the kitchen. 

Nicole remained in bed for a while but became more and more restless with each passing moment. She’d never liked being inactive for too long, and being bedridden for the past week and a half was testing Nicole’s limits. Plus, the thought of her stuck in bed while Waverly Earp wasn’t there to share it with her was starting to agitate her. “Screw it” Nicole mumbled to herself as she used her core strength to sit herself up, reaching for her crutches which were leaning against the wall next to the bed. She wasn’t about to sit here by herself while her beautiful girlfriend was in another room. 

Grabbing a crutch, she really only needed one, Nicole used her upper body to hoist herself up off of the bed. Calamity Jane, Nicole’s cat, wound her way around her ankles, purring gently. “Hey little girl” Nicole looked down at her, stroking her fur with the sides of her legs before Calamity moved on. Establishing herself on the crutch tucked underneath her left arm, Nicole made her way slowly towards the door. 

She found her way through the hallway and into the kitchen where she found Waverly humming to herself by the stove. She knew she had to be quiet if she was going to get anywhere close to Waverly, fearing she would get turned on her heels and sent back to bed. Maybe if she used the element of surprise then Waverly would be less quick to send her off. 

Nicole approached Waverly slowly, taking caution so as not to make any noise. She reached Waverly and hugged her gently from behind, her hands running over Waverly’s abdomen, causing her muscles to contract. Nicole leaned closer and buried her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, breathing in the sweet smell of Waverly’s perfume as she kissed her there gently. 

Waverly’s pulse quickened, glad to feel Nicole’s body against hers, and her breaths came out quick and sharp. She closed her eyes and relaxed into Nicole but she couldn’t let herself get carried away; not until Nicole was better. 

“Hey, you know you’re only supposed to be on your feet if you absolutely have to be” Waverly reminded Nicole in an effort to send her back to bed. If she had heard Waverly she didn’t show it, for Nicole continued to stroke Waverly’s abdomen with her thumbs and place gentle kisses along Waverly’s neck. It pained Waverly to try to resist Nicole, and it was especially difficult to do so when Nicole had ambushed her, but she knew that she couldn’t give in, no matter how badly she wanted to.

Realizing that her words had had absolutely no effect on Nicole, Waverly turned around and placed her hands on the counter behind her, looking up at the taller woman. It hurt Waverly to see the subtle look of rejection that flashed across Nicole’s eyes, but she was sure that if she were to let Nicole continue this tender display of affection that she would lose her resolve. No, she couldn’t give in. 

“Hey, you’re supposed to be in bed where I left you” she repeated firmly.

“That’s the problem, you left” Nicole replied with a sheepish smile. “Besides”, she continued “It’s been like 9 days since the accident, I’m almost healed. I want to walk around”. 

“Almost” Waverly emphasized. “Get through your doctor’s appointment next week and then we’ll talk” she said playfully smacking Nicole’s butt, causing the redhead to jolt a little in surprise. “And maybe, if you behave yourself” she began, averting her eyes from Nicole’s face to her neck as she ran her hands up the taller woman’s body until they were resting atop her shoulders, “we’ll do more than talk” she finished slowly, causing Nicole’s face to flush even further. Waverly looked up into Nicole’s eyes, fighting the intense urge she felt to kiss her girlfriend when her concentration was broken by the abrupt buzzing of her phone as it vibrated against the counter. She looked down at it to answer an incoming call from Wynonna. 

“Hey Wynonna”.

“Hey baby girl, How’s Haughtpants?”

Waverly chuckled at Wynonna’s alteration of Nicole’s name. “Good, although I think she’s convinced that she’s in better shape than she is”, Waverly winked playfully at Nicole. “She’s right here if you want to talk to her” she said, her expression silently asking Nicole if she was okay with it. 

Nicole nodded with a smile and reached for the phone. “Hey Wynonna” she said as she pressed the phone against her ear, leaning against the counter so that she didn’t have to rely on the crutch which was beginning to aggravate her underarm. “How are things?”

“Good. Well” Wynonna added on second thought “good by our standards at least. Bobo’s been holding off until he can regroup, which better not be anytime soon. More importantly, how are you? 

“Chomping at the bit. Can’t let you and the boys have all the fun.” Nicole replied jealously, referring to Doc and Dolls.

“My sister isn’t torturing you is she?” Wynonna grilled Nicole. “She better be taking good care of the best woman on my team”.

“Don’t you mean the only woman on your team?” Nicole retorted amusedly.

“Which automatically makes you the best” Wynonna quipped.

Nicole laughed; couldn’t argue with that logic. She could always count on Wynonna for a laugh. “Waverly is taking excellent care of me” she said, answering Wynonna’s previous question as she adoringly watched Waverly sway her hips to nonexistent music as she was cooking. “I’ll be back before Dolls manages to get on your nerves too much”.

“Too late buddy” Wynonna snapped drearily.

“Hey” Nicole interjected, a spontaneous idea popping into her head, “do you want to come over for dinner? We’re making tacos, plus” Nicole hesitated “well, I haven’t seen you in a while”. 

Wynonna was a little surprised at the sudden invitation; that Nicole seemed to actually want to get to know her. She had never had many friends, let alone been friends with a partner of Waverly’s before, but there was always a first for everything, and Nicole seemed like an excellent person to experience that first with. 

“You’re on Haughtstuff” Wynonna accepted gratefully. I’ll be right over” 

“Great. We’ll make the dinner, you bring the booze” Nicole replied happily.

“Me bring booze?” Wynonna scoffed. “I thought that was implied”. She was about to hang up, but then added hastily “Nicole?”. It was one of the few times that she had ever called Nicole by her first name. It felt kind of nice, she realized, more personal. “Thanks for the invite” she said genuinely before she ended the call.

Nicole smiled as she hung up the phone and looked up at Waverly who was wearing the biggest smile on her face. 

“Was that okay?” Nicole quickly asked, holding Waverly’s phone out to her. “ I know we didn’t talk about it first and that you like to plan this kind of thing in advance”.

“Yeah it’s okay” Waverly replied as she put her phone back on the counter and moved towards Nicole, placing her hands lightly on Nicole’s waist. “It’s better than okay sweetheart”. Waverly could not be more thrilled that Nicole wanted to take the time to get to know Wynonna; that she hadn’t been so quick to judge her, unlike so many people in Purgatory. 

“Okay good. And don’t you try to send me back to bed” Nicole warned. “You’ve been doing everything around here lately, the least I can do is help make dinner. I don’t need my legs to cook”.

Waverly held up her hands in surrender, but as soon as Nicole turned her back she was nipped sharply in the rear by Waverly who had turned the dishtowel that she’d been holding into a whip. Nicole’s cheeks flushed bright red as she smiled shyly at Waverly before she turned to begin chopping the vegetables that Waverly had neatly laid out on the counter. 

Fifteen minutes later the chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the apartment but when Waverly turned to answer the door she found Nicole making her way steadily on her crutches ahead of her. ‘Of course. Nicole, up when she shouldn’t be. Leave it to her to defy orders at every turn. If she’d had orders to stand all the day then she’d sit’ Waverly thought to herself in disbelief.

“Yooooo, whatup Haughtsauce” Wynonna roared as she entered the apartment. 

Nicole rolled her eyes and smiled. “You Earp women are going to ruin my last name” she replied with a laugh as Wynonna shed her boots and hung her coat up on the coat rack in the hallway next to Nicole’s police jacket and Stetson. 

Waverly often made “Haught” related puns and normally with anyone else Nicole would have been annoyed, but she genuinely didn’t mind when either she or Wynonna made cracks about her last name. Nicole loved Waverly and genuinely cared for Wynonna as well, so she would gladly endure their puns if it meant that she got to share in their company more. Plus, it’s not like she hadn’t heard most of them before, but some of the new ones that Wynonna had come up with were pretty funny. 

“Hey” Waverly stepped into the hallway, greeting her sister. 

“Hey baby girl” Wynonna replied, handing her the bottle of tequila that she had brought to pair with the tacos. “Knock yourself out, you deserve it. This place looks amazing” Wynonna remarked, taking in Nicole’s freshly cleaned apartment. 

“She’s been much too busy cleaning up after me” Nicole admitted as Waverly walked back into the kitchen, waving her comment off. 

“She must really love you” Wynonna leaned in and said quietly to Nicole. “She picks up a sock of mine and I never hear the end of it and she cleans up after you without a word?” Wynonna groaned jealously. “Redheads man, they get all the perks” she smiled as she looped her arm through Nicole’s and helped lead her back into the kitchen. 

“Smells amazing” Wynonna commented, making a beeline for the liquor glasses in Nicole’s cabinet before she claimed her seat at the table.

“Well I can’t take all the credit” Waverly replied. “Nicole helped”.

“Oh pleease” Nicole said sarcastically as she sat down across from Wynonna. “I chopped some vegetables and seasoned the meat, that hardly counts as helping”.

“Well I still appreaciated it” Waverly smiled as she brought the food to the table and sat down next to Nicole, lovingly running her hand along her girlfriend’s back as she settled next to her. 

“MMM” Wynonna moaned loudly, her eyes growing large at the sight of the food. “Gimme them TACOS” she exclaimed as she immediately reached for a taco shell, eliciting giggles from both Waverly and Nicole. 

Dinner was very enjoyable for all women, as Nicole’s apartment was filled with the sounds of roaring laughter most of the night. Wynonna was drunk and so was Nicole for that matter. She rarely drank to the point of obvious intoxication but she couldn’t resist when Wynonna was around. She was reserved and controlled every day for her job, and she felt it was justified that she could let loose every once in awhile. Plus Wynonna was super fun to get drunk with.

“I knowww you’re like dating my kid sister and all now” Wynonna said, her words slurred. “But I gotta know” she paused, taking another sip of the tequila before she continued, “do you still think my ass is top shelf?”

“Helll yeahh man!” Nicole replied, her speech equally as impaired as Wynonna’s. “That’ll never change dude” she said with a wink, playfully flirting with Wynonna. 

Waverly laughed as she rolled her eyes. Ever since they had become friends, Wynonna and Nicole had become two peas in a troublemaking pod. They were always doing things they shouldn’t be, getting into trouble at seemingly every turn and here they were flirting shamelessly with each other right in front of her. She didn’t really mind however; she knew it was only a joke. They certainly kept her on her toes but then again, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Waverly smiled lovingly at the two most important women in her life.

“Thaaankkkss babe” Wynonna grinned drunkenly, content with Nicole’s answer. “Now I can die a happy woman”

“Hey no one’s dying anytime soon” Waverly said superstitiously before adding “although you might if you keep drinking”.

“Riight. Youu mind if I crash heree Haughtshit?” Wynonna asked Nicole as she stood up from her seat, swaying slightly. 

“Naah no problemm” Nicole replied as Waverly stood and guided Wynonna over to the couch, tucking her in under a blanket. Wynonna fell asleep almost instantly. 

“Come on babe. Let’s get to bed” Waverly addressed her girlfriend, helping her up out of her chair and through the hallway to Nicole’s bedroom. 

No sooner had Nicole hit the bed did she too pass out, leaving Waverly with the task of undressing her. She knew that Nicole liked to sleep in her underwear so Waverly gently removed her pants before tucking the blankets around the sleepy redhead. Once Nicole was snuggled into bed in what looked like a comfortable position Waverly head to the bathroom to brush her teeth and ready herself to join Nicole. After she emerged from the bathroom Waverly removed her pants and slipped on one of Nicole’s old police academy t-shirts which she loved to sleep in. Careful not to disturb her sleeping girlfriend, Waverly entered her side of the bed and snuggled into Nicole’s side before pecking her cheek and whispering goodnight even though Nicole couldn’t hear her. 

Waverly quickly fell asleep beside Nicole and the two of them slept together soundly for the next few hours before Nicole lurched into a sitting position suddenly, startling Waverly out of her sleep. 

“I’m sorry I woke you” Nicole apologized, panting. 

“Sweetheart don’t worry about me. Are you alright?” Waverly asked tenderly as she sat up next to Nicole and placed her hands on Nicole’s back, rubbing gently. She consulted the clock on the bedside table next to her. 3:09 AM. 

“Yeah” Nicole exhaled slowly. “I just had a nightmare. I’m alright”. 

Waverly wished more than anything in that moment that she could take the whole experience from Nicole. Being shot by Bobo, all of the nightmares that that induced, the pain of her injury, everything. She just wished she could take it all away from her. Nothing hurt her more than to see Nicole in pain and know that she couldn’t do anything about it. “Is there anything I can do baby?” she asked Nicole hopefully.

“Get on top of me” Nicole whispered softly. Waverly hesitated; worried about doing anything that might hurt Nicole. 

“Please? I just want to hold you” Nicole begged quietly. Waverly could see in her eyes that she really wanted this, and the thought of denying anything to Nicole pained her. As long as she was careful, she would at least try. 

Waverly slowly got up from her position next to Nicole and gently got on top of her girlfriend, making sure no part of her was anywhere near Nicole’s injured leg. Waverly had been in this position on top of Nicole before but it had never escalated past heated exchanges of kisses or touching each other over their clothes. 

“Baby you’re so stiff. Relax into me” Nicole said, running her hands over Waverly’s biceps which were flexed from having to support her entire weight over Nicole’s body. 

“I am” Waverly lied. 

“No, you’re not” Nicole retorted, well aware of the fact that Waverly knew Nicole could tell she was lying. 

“I don’t want to hurt you” Waverly replied, justifying her behavior. 

“You’re not going to hurt me” Nicole said annoyed. She knew that Waverly meant well but her constant caution and incessant babying, though adorable at first, was starting to wear on her. Normally Nicole was a very patient person but she had found her patience had noticeably dwindled ever since she’d been shot. “I’m not this delicate dandelion Waverly” she added, her voice raised now, finding it harder and harder to suppress her anger.

Waverly flinched at the hurt in Nicole’s voice. Screw trying to be stoic, she was just going to be honest. “I know you’re not so fragile. You’re my resilient, badass cop girlfriend with the sexy uniform that makes my knees weak” Waverly erupted, the words pouring out of her. “You’re one of the strongest people I know but I love that I get to be here and take care of you, something Wynonna never let me do for her.” Waverly couldn’t stop the words from pouring out. “You think it’s easy for me to restrain myself when I have you here beneath me? That it’s easy for me to deny myself to you when all I want to do is--” she cut herself short, her cheeks flushing at the thought of the sexual comment she was about to make, but screw it. “When all I want to do is strip you naked and make love to you all night long?” she finished, still hovering over Nicole.

Nicole stared up at her in the darkness speechlessly. Had Waverly Earp really just said that she wants to strip her naked and make love to her ALL night? Nicole was beside herself. She’d had no idea that her recovery had been as hard on Waverly as it had been on her but then again why wouldn’t it be? Of course Waverly didn’t like the situation any more than she did. How could she think that it was easy any easier for Waverly than it was for her? Here Nicole was, lying on her back in bed with a stunning woman hovering over her who was clearly struggling emotionally and she’d been oblivious. Unacceptable. Nicole was going to do everything in her power to fix that.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you” she apologized gently, her hands finding Waverly’s face in the semi-darkness. She ran her fingers over Waverly’s lips and outlined her jaw as she continued her apology. “I’m just so frustrated with being cooped up in bed all day long and I took it out on you. I’m used to being out there where the action is, and I guess I’m just finding this hard to deal with. Not to mention feeling guilty for making you give up your days to be here taking care of me. And for the record, I’ve wanted to strip you naked and make love to you all night long for quite a while now” she teased as she leaned up and placed a small kiss on Waverly’s nose, eliciting a giggle from the smaller woman. 

“There’s no need to apologize” Waverly blushed profusely as she got off of Nicole and propped herself up on her elbow next to her, thankful for the darkness that kept her embarassement hidden. “I know how hard this must be for you. And please, I’d much rather be here with you than at Shorty’s. I could spend my time there any day, hell I grew up in that place. I can’t always be here with you which is where I want to be. I like taking care of you” Waverly said tenderly. “It makes me feel needed”.

Nicole couldn’t resist leaning in suddenly and capturing Waverly’s lips in a kiss. She put one hand on the small of Waverly’s back, causing the smaller woman’s skin to shiver slightly in response. “I like it when you take care of me too, I really do. I just wish I was better already” Nicole replied regrettably. 

“You and I both” Waverly sighed, fantasies dancing around in her head.

“So, now that I know just how sexually charged you are for me” Nicole jabbed at her girlfriend playfully, “is it too much to ask for some cuddles?” 

“Of course not” Waverly complied confidently, holding her arms open for Nicole. 

Nicole scooched forward and snuggled into Waverly, her heart fluttering as Waverly’s arms closed around her and pulled the blankets up over them.

“I love you baby” Nicole breathed into her girlfriend’s neck. 

“I love you too sweetheart” Waverly whispered back.

Nicole smiled against Waverly’s neck as she slowed her breaths and drifted off to sleep, breathing in the sweet smelling scent of honey and thanking her lucky stars that she’d been blessed with the angel that was Waverly Earp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Nicole’s first day back at the office and Waverly is having a hard time coping. Nicole is cleared by her doctor to return to normal activities, and all that that implies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken me so long. Final chapter to this particular work is complete, and another work is currently in the making! Comments and critiques are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> I'm open to requests if anyone has a prompt for me...

Nicole awoke in the center of her bed, limbs intertwined intricately between Waverly and the bedsheets. No sooner had she opened her eyes did her alarm start screeching. Not wanting to wake the sleeping woman next to her Nicole quickly threw her hand out to silence the alarm, only to knock it off the bedside table and send it sliding across the floor. Cursing under her breath she disentangled her body from Waverly’s and attempted to jump out of bed but snagged her foot in the sheets, causing her to fall to the floor with a thud. She grabbed the alarm forcefully and turned it off.

“Nicole”, Waverly grumbled from the bed “come back”. ‘So much for not waking her up’ Nicole thought to herself as she walked back to the bed and sat down. “Cuddle me” Waverly mumbled as she balled Nicole’s shirt in her fists and pulled her back down to lie next to her, peppering kisses along the redhead’s jaw as she slid her hand inside Nicole’s sleeping shirt to rest on her abdomen.

Nicole exhaled sharply. There was nothing she wanted more than to remain in bed with Waverly but she knew if she were to lie back down that she wouldn’t get back up again. “I gotta get up Waverly I’m gonna be late” she said before pushing herself up off the bed. It had been two weeks since Nicole had been discharged from the hospital and she had finally convinced both Waverly and Nedley that she was ready to go back to work. “I’ll come back when I’m ready to say goodbye” she promised the sleepy woman. 

“No I’ve got to get up too” Waverly said as she sat up and got out of bed. “Gus has picked up enough of my shifts, I really should get back to Shorty’s”. 

A pang of guilt surged through Nicole. She’d loved having Waverly by her side for the past two weeks but that didn’t stop her for feeling guilty for taking up so much of Waverly’s time. Before she could reflect too much on it however Waverly gave her a quick peck on the lips and whispered something about breakfast before heading towards the kitchen. 

Nicole stayed behind in the bedroom to put her uniform on. She slipped herself into her khaki pants and exchanged her sleeping shirt for a fresh bra and clean tank top before throwing her uniform shirt over it, leaving it completely unbuttoned while she braided her hair. She noticed that her arms weren’t as defined as they were before she got shot and as she left the bedroom she irritably reminded herself that she needed to hit the gym to make up for all the muscle mass that she’d lost. When she made her way into the kitchen she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Waverly eating quietly, a fresh stack of pancakes neatly laid out for Nicole next to her. 

“Thank you” Nicole smiled, rubbing Waverly lightly on the back as she sat down next to her. 

“Of course sweetheart” Waverly replied before she scooped the last of her breakfast into her mouth and made her way to the sink to deposit her plate before going to get dressed. 

Nicole knew that Waverly wasn’t exactly a morning person which justified why she wasn’t very talkative right after she woke up, but Nicole couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. Had Waverly grown tired of taking care of her, annoyed with all the alterations that she’d had to make to her schedule? Nicole couldn’t blame her if she had, but couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt. Thoughts and assumptions raced through her mind as she ate her breakfast, but she knew that it wasn’t fair to jump to conclusions. They were always open and honest with each other, something that Nicole deeply cherished about their relationship. ‘Just talk to her, she’ll tell you what’s wrong’ Nicole thought to herself before returning her plate to the sink and making her way down the hall to the front door. 

Waverly emerged from the bedroom and leaned silently against the wall. As she watched Nicole button her shirt, getting ready for work as she finalized her look in the oblong mirror that was mounted next to the front door, Waverly couldn’t help but feel upset. 

Catching her girlfriend’s expression in the mirror Nicole stopped buttoning her shirt and dropped her hands to her sides, turning away from the mirror to face Waverly. She offered a smile but when Waverly didn’t return it she knew that her hunch had been correct. 

“What’s wrong Waverly?” 

Waverly sighed. She knew she wasn’t quite herself and that Nicole at least deserved an explanation why. She didn’t want her girlfriend to think that she’d done anything wrong. “It’s just--it’s never been easy to let you go, especially now, given what’s happened; knowing that you could get hurt at any time. I thought I’d talked myself out of it but watching you get dressed is just bringing it all back again. I’m sorry”.

Nicole didn’t say anything but instead held her arms out, inviting Waverly to take her hands. Seeing this invitation, Waverly gently rocked her weight off of the wall she’d been leaning on and approached her girlfriend, brushing Nicole’s hands aside, instead wrapping her arms around Nicole’s waist and resting her head on the officer’s chest. She was saddened that Nicole’s uniform shirt blocked her cheek from touching Nicole’s skin, so she sought direct contact elsewhere by bringing her face up to nuzzle into Nicole’s neck before continuing her explanation.

“You always do your best to protect Wynonna and I and, well the whole town technically,” she began, at which point Nicole laughed gently, “and I knew it was only a matter of time before you got better but I just thought that, as long as you were cooped up in here with me, that I could protect you for once. I worry about you.” 

“You have absolutely nothing to apologize for” Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead. She wanted to say more, to reassure Waverly that she would always be alright but she couldn’t. There was no way that Nicole could forsee every danger to her or be completely safe 100% of the time. As a cop that was never going to happen, and she refused to lie to Waverly by making her false promises.

“I have my doctor’s appointment today” she said optimistically, changing the subject as she pulled back so she could look down at Waverly. 

“I know” the brunette replied, maintaining her hold on Nicole as well as the look of sadness that had been present in her eyes ever since she’d woken up that morning. It broke Nicole’s heart. All she wanted was to see her girlfriend’s smile..

“And then I’m all good. I’m fine. Yeah?” she prodded the young woman clinging to her.

“Yeah” Waverly mumbled. 

“I said YEAH?” Nicole repeated with a dimpled grin as she leaned down and rubbed her nose against Waverly’s countless times until the young Earp burst into gentle giggles before laying her head back down on Nicole’s chest.

There it was, the dazzling smile that Nicole fell in love with every time she saw it. She wanted this moment to last forever but she knew it couldn’t. Given the choice she would gladly stay in her apartment with her gorgeous girlfriend instead of going into the office but she knew that if she didn’t leave now she was going to be late.

“I gotta go or I’m gonna be late” Nicole said as she put her hands on Waverly’s but found that she didn’t have the heart to try to pull them off of her, nor did she want to. Instead of trying to disentangle from the smaller woman holding onto her she laced her fingers into Waverly’s hair and peppered her forehead with kisses.. 

“I really do have to go” Nicole repeated regretfully, to which Waverly replied by releasing her hold on Nicole’s waist and lifting her head off her chest. 

“Don’t worry, Nedley insists that I take it easy. I’m just going to do paperwork today, I swear” Nicole said as she crossed her heart, waiting for Waverly’s approval. It seemed to work because Waverly’s body relaxed visibly and Nicole could tell that she was really making an effort to calm her nerves. After looking at Nicole silently for several moments, Waverly plucked Nicole’s hat from the hatrack and held it out to her. “Don’t forget your hat Officer”.

Making sure that her fingers brushed up against Waverly’s, Nicole took the Stetson from her and placed it on her head. It felt good; she hadn’t worn it for a few weeks and she found the familiar pressure around the perimeter of her head comforting. It finally felt like things were going back to normal. 

“Do you want a ride?” Nicole asked as she picked up Waverly’s jacket and held it open for her to slip into.

“No I’m going to walk; I need to clear my head” the younger woman replied with a sigh as she slipped into her puffy jacket. Shorty’s was only a twenty minute walk from Nicole’s apartment and she could use the fresh air anyway.

Nicole flashed her a concerned look but before she could say anything Waverly interjected “Don’t worry about me. I’m okay, I promise”. 

Nicole took Waverly’s hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze before opening the front door with her other hand. 

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride? It’s kind of cold out” Nicole asked once more as they walked down the steps to the street where her police cruiser was parked. 

“Yeah I’m sure, I’ll be fine” Waverly said as Nicole got in the driver’s side and shut the door, rolling down her window. “You’d better get back to me in one piece Nicole Haught, or you’re going to be in trouble” she added as she leaned in through the window and pecked Nicole on the cheek. 

“Not as much trouble as you’re going to be in Waverly Earp if you don’t give me a real kiss” Nicole countered playfully.

Waverly happily complied and pecked Nicole on the lips. “Meet me here tonight after my doctor’s appointment?” Nicole asked when they parted. 

Waverly smiled; there was nothing she wanted more. “Love to” she said before telling the officer to be safe and waving goodbye to her as she drove off. 

As she made the walk to Shorty’s Waverly was glad that she didn’t take Nicole’s offer for a ride. Walking gave her some time to be by herself, something that she found she desperately needed. She needed time to digest her thoughts. Waverly got lost in her own mind and before she knew it she found herself swinging open the doors of Shorty’s Saloon and stepping inside. 

“Hey Gus” she sighed tiredly, making her way over to the bar.

“Hey sweetie, I thought you were coming in later this week. I’ve got these shifts covered” Gus replied, happy but surprised to see Waverly.

“No it’s fine” Waverly said as she slipped behind the bar next to Gus and picked up a rag. “It’s Nicole’s first day back and you’ve picked up enough of the slack around here”. 

“Oh”. Gus had been unaware that Nicole had gone back to work. “How do you feel about that?” she probed her niece. 

“Fine” Waverly replied without making eye contact as she began to wipe down the bar with the rag. “I’m fine”.

“You don’t sound fine” Gus stopped Waverly and looked her in the eyes. “Talk to me sweetie”.

Waverly sighed. She knew better than to try to lie. Gus had practically raised her; if anyone could tell when she was lying it was her Aunt. “I’m just so tired of being scared. First it’s Wynonna and the stupid revenants; everyday it’s something new, another chance that she could get hurt, and just when I think I’ve got a handle on accepting it Nicole walks into my life and I find myself with another person that I could potentially lose”. She broke her rant and looked at Gus, the threat of tears in her eyes. “Why do bad things happen to everyone I love?”

Gus’ heart broke at seeing Waverly so lost. She took her niece’s hands in her own, hoping to offer some words of comfort, but she knew that she could never completely assuage Waverly’s fears.

“Oh sweetheart, it’s part of life. You can’t always protect the people that you love. All you can do is try your hardest to make sure that you never take them for granted and use the time that you do have with them to show them how much they mean to you. You know Wynonna, she’s never been one to go down without a fight. I’ve never met a woman so strong” Gus remarked before adding with a wink “except you kid”.

“Thanks Gus” Waverly smiled gratefully at her Aunt. Somehow (Waverly wasn’t quite sure how), Gus always found the right words.

So...Nicole” Gus paused, a smirk on her face. “You love her?”

“Yeah” Waverly admitted, unable to suppress the smile that had formed on her face. “I do”.

“Yep, I suppose it’s pretty obvious. Hell I haven’t see you this happy in your entire life and don’t think I don’t know it’s because of her. I’ve seen the way that woman looks at you. She’d walk through fire for you if you asked her to. And she’s a keeper that one, let me tell you” Gus wagged her finger at Waverly. “Very considerate. The other day she sent me a basket of blueberry muffins. I LOVE blueberry muffins”.

“Wait what?” Waverly asked confusedly, furrowing her brow. “She did?”

“Yeah, she didn’t tell you?” Gus asked surprisedly to which Waverly responded with a silent shake of her head. “With the cutest little note too thanking me for giving you so much time off. I was impressed. Hold on to this one, she has good taste in muffins” Gus winked.

“Now come on, get out of here and come back next week” she ordered as she took the rag from Waverly and turned her around. 

“No please let me stay Gus? I really need the distraction right now” Waverly begged as she held out her hand in a desperate plea for the rag.

“Okay” Gus relinquished it willingly, knowing better than to argue. “Whatever you need honey. But clock out early tonight. I’ll be upstairs if you need me” and with that Gus patted her on the cheek and made her way up the stairs towards her office, grumbling something under her breath about how that lowlife Champ had never sent her any blueberry muffins. 

‘That sneaky little gentlewoman’ Waverly smiled to herself as she got back to wiping the counter, Gus’ words dancing in her head, a plan slowly starting to take shape within her mind. 

\- 11:04 AM Purgatory Police Station - 

Nicole had just sat down and was removing her Stetson from atop her head when her eyes glanced over her desk and landed on a sticky-note from Wynonna that read “Welcome back Haughtshit” accompanied by a sloppy heart that had been scribbled in the corner. 

Nicole smiled to herself right as Wynonna knocked on the doorframe and entered the room. 

“Speak of the devil” Nicole grined up at Wynonna from her chair, holding up the note. 

“So you’re finally back to normal eh?” Wynonna asked, taking a seat on the edge of Nicole’s desk.

“Almost, final doctor’s appointment is today. Fingers crossed” Nicole replied as she held up her hand, pointer and middle finger actually crossed. 

“Oh” Wynonna’s mind raced with possibilities of all the ways she could embarrass Nicole. “Doctor uh, gonna make sure all your parts are working?” she asked with a seductive wink. 

Nicole blushed at the sexual undertones in Wynonna’s question before replying. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean”, hinting to Wynonna that she wasn’t about to willingly discuss her sex life with her girlfriend’s sister.

“Oh come on! This is a big night for you guys, or at least it could be. First times and all that” Wynonna purred. 

“What!” Nicole sputtered. “How do you know we haven’t--”

Wynonna cut her off. “Because she told me. Granted it took a little coaxing but I got it out of her” she beamed proudly. “Hey don’t be embarrassed” she added. “I saw the way she was looking at you at dinner the other night. She’s filled to the brim with sexual tension” she added encouragingly, winking at the redhead, noting Nicole’s excessively flushed cheeks. “Look, normally I wouldn’t be a huge advocate of someone sleeping with my baby sister but even I want this to happen. Come on! Make a move Haughtshit! I know you want to” she playfully punched Nicole in the shoulder before the women were cut off by the sound of Dolls knocking loudly on the doorframe. 

“Earp, I need you. Something came up” he said to Wynonna, attempting a welcoming smile at Nicole but failing.

“That’s my cue” Wynonna huffed as she got up off of Nicole’s desk. “Seriously though dude, welcome back” Wynonna said sincerely.

“Thanks” Nicole replied appreciatively, still embarrassed at the fact that Wynonna had just advised her to have sex with Waverly. Her embarrassment didn’t last too long however. Nicole really enjoyed Wynonna and her company, even if the oldest Earp was painfully blunt sometimes. It really did feel good to be back. Wynonna squeezed Nicole’s hand, lingering there for a moment before she turned and made her way out the door, brushing past Dolls. 

The agent offered a final wave at Nicole, which the officer returned, before retreating to follow Wynonna down the hall to his office. 

‘Make a move’ Nicole thought to herself. She had wanted to escalate their physical relationship and she knew Waverly wanted to as well, but she just didn’t want to push her into something that she wasn’t ready for. She didn’t even need to be physical with Waverly to be happy, she was just thankful to be with her. She’d had a handful of girlfriends before but never in her life had she felt the sense of connection that she did with Waverly. But if Wynonna was right, Waverly wanted this just as badly as she did. And they were both adults, there was no reason for hesitation anymore. After some thought, Nicole decided on a plan of action.

\- 6:56 PM Nicole’s Apartment - 

Nicole opened the door to her apartment, box of chocolates in one hand. She hung her Stetson and jacket up on the coatrack, setting the box down on the side table next to the door. Nicole hadn’t been home but for two minutes when she heard a knock at the door. Nicole smiled as she opened the door for a stunning as usual Waverly Earp. 

This evening was exactly what she needed. Little did she know, Waverly had her own agenda for the evening which she had been planning for the better half of the day. 

“How was your doctor’s appointment?” Waverly asked Nicole as she entered the apartment, closing the front door behind her and removing her coat. 

“You are looking at a woman who’s just been issued a clean bill of health” Nicole proclaimed as she gestured over her entire body.

“That’s good” Waverly replied in a sultry voice. Gus had told her to let her loved ones know how she felt about them, and she intended to show Nicole exactly how she felt about her. 

Sliding her hands up Nicole’s arms and resting them around her neck, Waverly stood on her tiptoes and pulled the redhead down for a kiss. Nicole opened her mouth slightly, allowing Waverly’s tongue to flick gently against her own, stroking just the way she liked. 

Instinctively Nicole grabbed Waverly’s waist and pulled the smaller woman closer to her, Waverly’s hands working slowly at the buttons of Nicole’s uniform shirt. Nicole relished the feeling of Waverly’s lips against her own, a familiar heat brewing in the pit of her abdomen. She didn’t ever want their contact to end but she had to be certain that Waverly wasn’t rushing into anything.

“Wave-” Nicole broke their kiss but was silenced, her insistent lover pressing their lips together again. Nicole found herself lost in Waverly. She couldn’t think straight when Waverly was touching and kissing her the way she was, so hungry yet so gentle.

“Sweetheart-” Nicole broke their contact again, staring down into big brown eyes.

Waverly frowned. “I just thought -- do you not want to?” she asked Nicole, hurt in her voice.

“No I do!” Nicole’s eyes widened, aware that she’d made Waverly self-conscious. She wanted more than ever to carry Waverly into the bedroom and please her all night long, but she wasn’t about to do anything without making absolutely certain that this is what Waverly wanted. “I do, of course I do, I just wanted to make sure you were ready”.

Suddenly, Nicole felt rather stupid. Nothing could stop Waverly her from doing something once she’d made up her mind. She was nothing if not determined.

“I was ready a long time ago” Waverly whispered, “until you went and took yourself out of commission” she finished before hungrily re-connecting her mouth with Nicole’s. 

Waverly grabbed Nicole by her shirt collar and led the taller woman backwards and into the bedroom, pushing her down on the bed and straddling her. Normally Nicole liked to be dominant when it came to sex but she was more than willing to let Waverly take control and see where that would lead them. A surge of heat shot down between her legs as Waverly kissed her; the brave girl she’d fallen for in the first place having regained her confidence. 

Having already unbuttoned Nicole’s shirt, Waverly’s hands fumbled in the semi-darkness with Nicole’s belt. “I got it” Nicole whispered with a giggle, entertained by Waverly’s struggle. “Why don’t you get to work on taking your own clothes off?” she prompted Waverly as she removed the belt and lowered it to the floor.

“But that’s something I want you to do baby” Waverly whispered slyly, knowing fully well that her comment would make Nicole freeze. 

Nicole talked a big game and she could certainly deliver, but she couldn’t hide the fact that she practically forgot her own name everytime Waverly called her “baby”. “Why don’t we help each other?” she suggested, snapping out of it. 

“Deal” Waverly agreed. Not wanting to waste any time, Nicole sat up and pulled Waverly’s shirt over the top of her head as Waverly undid the button of Nicole’s pants, the women giggling as they wrestled against each other to remove their clothes. 

They also tried to kiss while they stripped but kept missing each other’s mouths, causing the pair of them to laugh uncontrollably. 

When both women were down to just their bras and underwear Waverly looped her arms around the officer’s neck, her thighs on either side of Nicole’s hips. 

“Are you nervous?” Nicole asked as she ran her hands up Waverly’s almost entirely exposed back. The young woman was toned but curvy in all the right places, and goosebumps erupted along Nicole’s arms at the feeling of Waverly’s skin beneath her fingertips.

“Yeah I am” Waverly replied honestly, her hands fidgeting behind the officer’s neck. 

Nicole didn’t want Waverly to feel uncomfortable but she completely understood her feelings. It was a big night for them, more so for Waverly because she had never been with a woman before. Nicole remembered how she had felt when she’d slept with a woman for the first time and knew that Waverly’s anxiousness was completely justified. “Please don’t be?” Nicole took Waverly’s face in her hands. “It’s just me Waves. It’s just me baby”.

Waverly shook her head gently before she leaned in until she was forehead to forehead with her girlfriend. “How can you say it’s ‘just you’? You’re not ‘just anyone’, Nicole Haught”. 

“We don’t have to do this tonight” Nicole assured Waverly. “We don’t”.

“God no, I want this. I want you” Waverly begged. “Please”.

That’s all that Nicole needed to hear. There was no more reason for hesitation. She wanted Waverly and Waverly wanted her, and she wasn’t about to deny herself to the nearly naked woman in front of her.

Nicole leaned back onto the bed, pulling Waverly on top of her. She kissed her more before her hands found Waverly’s waist and she flipped the younger woman over so that she was hovering above her. 

She marveled at the way Waverly’s beautiful auburn hair was splayed out on the pillow beneath her head. She had never seen anything so perfect in her entire life. She didn’t speak, instead running her hand up Waverly’s back and stopping at the clasp of her bra, asking her without words if this was okay. 

Waverly nodded and with that Nicole expertly popped the clasp with a simple pinch of her thumb and forefinger. Waverly wriggled out of it and tossed the garment to the floor. 

Nicole took in the sight of a now topless Waverly Earp, marveling at the smoothness of her skin and perfectly shaped breasts. She couldn’t help but notice the goosebumps on Waverly’s skin which became even more pronounced as she slid her hands up Waverly’s arms, cupping her jaw and bringing her mouth forward to meet hers. 

Waverly had never been kissed so deeply before. Nicole was firm but gentle, eager to continue but never pushing her beyond what she was ready for. Champ had always wanted to be fast and rough but Nicole was taking her time and kissing her slowly, making sure she was enjoying every moment of it. 

Nicole made her way from Waverly’s jaw down her chest before cupping one of Waverly’s breasts and stroking her nipple with her thumb, causing Waverly to spill a moan into her mouth. Nicole felt a shiver run down her spine. She’d imagined this moment dozens of times but couldn’t believe that it was finally upon them. It had been a while since she had been with a woman, nearly a year, but she had always prided herself on her patience. She didn’t want to have sex with just anyone. She chose her partners carefully, and now here she found herself in bed with a gorgeous woman naked beneath her, except it wasn’t just any woman; it was Waverly. She loved hearing the young Earp gasp as she ghosted her fingertips along her nipples, wriggling underneath her in a desperate attempt to fuse her body to Nicole’s and she thanked herself that she’d waited. 

Nicole’s mouth left Waverly’s as she nibbled her way down Waverly’s neck, nipping her collarbone with her teeth, causing the brunette to jolt. Nicole cataloged that piece of information away with a smile, certain that she would exploit this sensitive spot on Waverly again. 

Her mouth quickly found one of Waverly’s breasts, and she kissed circles around the sensitive spot until Waverly couldn’t take it anymore and Nicole took mercy on her, capturing Waverly’s nipple in her mouth and sucking. Waverly gasped in pleasure as her girlfriend bit on her nipple and then quickly soothed the sting with her tongue, switching breasts so that neither got more attention than the other. 

Waverly could feel her fears melting away as Nicole moved above her, and she felt more than slightly stupid for being nervous before. Nicole had always made her feel safe and protected and she knew that tonight would be no different. Waverly was enjoying this moment more than anything she’d ever experienced before but she knew that if Nicole didn’t hurry then she was going to come undone before things had really even started.

“Baby” Waverly panted, biting back moans as she pulled Nicole’s face up towards her to make eye contact before speaking the words she’d been working up the courage to say. “Touch me”.

Nicole nodded in understanding, her heart beating erratically at the look of the hunger she saw in Waverly’s eyes. She knew that Waverly didn’t allow herself to become vulnerable for just anybody, only if she deemed them worthy. Nicole didn’t know what on Earth she’d done to deserve this but she thanked the heavens for Waverly and for this moment. 

She let her hands slide down past her girlfriend’s waist and in one swift move she hooked her thumbs underneath the waistband of Waverly’s underwear and pulled it down her legs, never breaking eye contact. She took a deep breath. Waverly Earp was now completely naked, and this moment was better than Nicole had ever imagined it. She let her gaze wander, taking in the sight of the breathtaking woman beneath her before sending a hand down to spread Waverly’s legs. She was greeted with nothing but slickness, sending a heavy throb straight down to her core at the realization that it was all for her.

Waverly gasped as Nicole’s fingertips brushed against her slick heat and Nicole couldn’t help a smile from forming on her face from how natural it was to touch Waverly, how utterly right this moment felt. She quickly grew greedy however; she didn’t want to just feel Waverly, she wanted to be inside her. 

Moving her hand down ever so slightly she grazed her fingertips along Waverly’s swollen entrance causing the young girl to squirm and thrust her hips, desperately seeking Nicole’s fingers. 

“Patience honey” Nicole smirked happily, finding it incredibly amusing that Waverly was so frustrated and eager. 

Nicole continued to stroke Waverly’s swollen lips, familiarizing herself with all of the things Waverly seemed to respond well to. She found that up and down motions seemed to get the best response so far, but she knew that she was far from done with learning Waverly’s body and how to please her best.

Refusing to find a rhythm, she teased Waverly profusely until the young Earp looked like she’d stopped breathing altogether. Deciding that she’d tormented the poor girl long enough Nicole finally stopped teasing her and slid her middle finger into Waverly’s entrance up to the knuckle, earning her the sweetest of cries and a rake of fingernails down her back which she did not mind in the slightest.  
Waverly was so tight around her which Nicole loved, but it did little to satisfy the growing ache between her own legs. No, tonight was about Waverly she reminded herself as she continued to expertly work her girlfriend below her. 

She settled on some strokes once she had determined the ones that Waverly liked best and the brunette rolled her pelvis, thrusting slowly into Nicole’s fingers to match her rhythm. 

Without warning Nicole added her index finger as she continued to pump in and out of Waverly slowly and carefully, eliciting a string of moans and gasps from the young girl as Nicole searched for the spot that would make Waverly lose herself. 

Experience on her side, it didn’t take her long to find one. Waverly’s hips bucked into her hand and Nicole could feel the young girl’s body tense up. Nicole gradually increased her speed, quickly pumping in and out as she dragged her thumb over Waverly’s most sensitive part. 

That was the secret combination. Waverly’s body shuddered involuntarily as she released a wail to the ceiling, face screwed up in pleasure, every muscle in her body rigid. She laced her fingers through Nicole’s hair as her orgasm crashed over her, pulling the redhead’s face as close to her as she possibly could. Nicole grinned against Waverly’s skin. She loved when girls did this in bed, and she especially loved that she’d made Waverly feel so good. 

Waverly’s muscles relaxed as she tried to catch her breath. Never in her life had someone taken care of her the way that Nicole had and she felt that that was at least deserving of a kiss. She gently pulled Nicole’s face back from where she’d smashed it tightly to her chest. “Sorry honey” she apologized sheepishly before capturing Nicole’s lips with her own. 

Waverly’s eyes rolled back with pleasure at the feeling of Nicole’s tongue dipping in and out of her mouth, leaving her to imagine how it would feel on other, more sensitive parts of her body. Waverly pulled back and cradled Nicole’s face in her hands, stroking light patterns on Nicole’s cheeks with the pads of her thumb. She wanted to look at her, really look at her as she marveled at how insanely in love she was with the woman in front of her. 

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked when Waverly didn’t speak, her eyes wide with concern.

“Are you kidding me? I’m better than okay” Waverly beamed up at the pair of brown eyes above her before her smile slowly faded and her face became more serious. “You know, Gus told me what you did. Why didn’t you tell me?” her eyes searched Nicole’s.

Waverly’s question caught Nicole off guard. “I don’t know” she began before climbing off of Waverly and laying down on her side next to her. “I didn’t do it to impress you or to score points with Gus, I did it just to show her how grateful I was” Nicole admitted. “Are you upset?”

“No, not at all” Waverly’s smile had returned. “Actually, when Gus told me, well, it made me feel quite proud to be your girlfriend” she ran a hand along Nicole’s torso before letting it come to a rest on the nape of Nicole’s neck. 

She lifted her head ever so slightly and brought her lips up to Nicole’s ear before whispering softly “Want me to show you just how proud?”


End file.
